Lucifer (Supernatural)
Lucifer (also known as Satan or The Devil) is the main antagonist of the fifth season of the TV series Supernatural. He was portrayed by Mark Pellegrino in most of his appearances, and by other actors at certain points. The Wrath of God of War Lucifer will be an upcoming member of Ares's Group. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Lucifer is one of the most powerful beings to exist, the only beings said to be more powerful than him are God (His Father), Michael (His Older Brother), and Death. The immensity of his power was further shown by how an improper human vessel, Nick, decayed greatly as a result of containing him. *'Nigh-Inviniciblity' - Lucifer, being the second archangel, is unimaginably powerful. As only Michael, Death, and God can defeat him, Lucifer has incalculable supernatural power. He can even slay ancient pagan deities with ease. *Immortality - Lucifer has an indefinitely long lifespan. Time does not degrade his form, like with all celestial beings. He's unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. On one occasion, Cas clearly says about killing Lucifer, "It's foolish, it can't be done", and later calls the task "insane". However, an Archangel blade can kill him, as can God or Michael. *Angelic Possession - Even Lucifer is required to use a vessel on earth, as Zachariah emphasizes. And he needs the vessel's permission, like with all angels. Because of the immensity of his power, he must use a vessel descended from Cain and Abel, or it will begin to decay. *Invulnerability - Lucifer is impervious to all damage, except when harmed by his archangel brethren, penetrated with an archangel blade, or by God. Kali, the most powerful of the pagan gods at the gathering of the pagan gods, tried to harm him with a pyrokinetic attack, but it had no effect and Lucifer simply smiled at her attempt at harming him. The Colt somehow caused him initial pain but he soon recovered. It should be noted that his temporary vessel was decaying at the time. With Sam as his vessel Lucifer is much more powerful, and it's probable he'd be completely impervious to the Colt. *'''Cosmic Awareness - '''Lucifer has immense awareness of everything. He knows spells capable of binding the Horsemen to him, but he, according to Chuck, didn't know about the Impala. *Superhuman Strength - Lucifer has slaughtered pagan deities with his bare hands. As Gabriel predicted it became a blood bath. Lucifer went on a rampage in which he brutally ripped the other gods to shreds, beating them to death, and tearing off their limbs through sheer force. He was able to knock out the powerful pagan god, Kali, with one punch. As the second oldest archangel, he's significantly stronger than other angels. He once effortlessly threw Dean, and later literally beat him to a bloody pulp, nearly killing him. Chuck indicated that Dean only survived because Castiel healed him. He was also able to causally overpower his younger brother Gabriel. *Regeneration - If Lucifer's vessel receives any damage, the wound will heal instantaneously. When shot with the colt, for example, the bullet hole healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay caused to Nick by Lucifer's power. *Shapeshifting - Interestingly, Lucifer could change his form when outside of a vessel -he's the only archangel to have done so. Also, when in a vessel, Lucifer can change his shape into any person he wants, like Gabriel; Lucifer took the form of a Reaper to lure Castiel away. *Teleportation - Lucifer can travel anywhere instantly, without occupying the space in between. *Telekinesis - Lucifer could impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. He was extremely proficient, being able to rip pagan deities apart. *Dream Walking - Lucifer has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was a able to speak with Nick in his dreams while taking on the appearance of his deceased wife. He demonstrated this again when he spoke to Sam in his dreams while taking on the appearance of Jessica Moore *Cryokinesis - Lucifer can manipulate and generate cold. He froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. *Supernatural Perception - Lucifer can perceive the form of beings invisible to the human eye. Lucifer was able to see the true form of Death when he raised the Horseman out of his prison. *Weather Manipulation - When Lucifer was released, he altered the weather by creating severe winds. *Molecular Combustion - Lucifer killed Castiel by speeding up his molecules to the point where it caused him to explode simply by snapping his fingers *Reality Warping - Although never displayed, Lucifer reminded Gabriel that he taught him everything he knew about using this power, when the latter tried to use it to kill him. *Spell Casting - Lucifer was able to bind the Horsemen to his presence with a spell, controlling their actions to a moderate degree. He also performed a ritual to release Death from his coffin. *Resurrection - Lucifer can easily revive dead people. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels. *Terrakinesis - Lucifer could generate Earthquakes, with ease. *Precognition - Lucifer could see the future, but not the whole picture, he knew he would posses Sam in Detroit, and told him the first time he met him. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Upcoming Members of The League Deathfecta Members Category:Immortals Category:Characters from the Supernatural Universe Category:Dark Lords Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Devils Category:Demon Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Tricksters Category:Liars Category:Possessors Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Umbrakinetic Characters